<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laugh Lines by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627592">Laugh Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight'>SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Home, M/M, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment towards the end of Lancelot and Gawains life. In which they share a thought long since forgotten in the waves of life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laugh Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not as proud of this one, but the prompt was a little more difficult. </p><p>Laugh lines??? what even.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have grown old and grey together. The road they walked was not always easy, they fought often but loved more and the reward was great. Long gone were the days where they adventured around the country as young knights, lean in muscle and strong. Now they are old withered and wrinkled, and adventure in the gardens. Alive, even as the chill of winter makes their joints ache from injuries long since improperly healed. The seasons changed and Percival grew into a good man, a man of honor. He had married a woman who had also come from Dewdenn and they are grandparents now. </p><p>Lancelot sits on the floor of the dining hall before the hearth and stacks blocks with one of his eldest grandson. Percival sits with his wife, Gawain beside him holding their infant son. Their granddaughters run around the room playing tag and twirling ribbons. He can’t help but smile. Never in his life had he thought he would be loved, that he would have a family. These moments, these are precious to him. He catches Gawain's eyes across the room and holds his gaze. The peace he feels, he knows it comes from the work that they did. Every bloody battle and, every painful wound, each breath they breathed in rebellion. Their youngest granddaughter throws her arms around his shoulders and he twists, reaching behind himself and pulling her into a hug, the older one joins in and then their grandson. Lancelot lets himself fall backwards onto the ground, pulls them close and laughs, and laughs, and laughs with them well into the evening.  </p><p>Later that night, when the halls have gone silent, and the only sound is that of a crackling hearth Lancelot lies beside Gawain and rests his head in the crook of his arm. Gawain leans forward and kisses him, gentle languid, loving and sighs as he pulls away. </p><p>“I never thought the day would come when I would see lines on your face Lancelot. You were always so stoic. So closed off.” Gawain smiles, tracing the lines of his face with the forefinger of his right hand. “But these lines, they are from laughter and smiles. A dream I had for you, one I had never hoped to see.” Lancelot leans into his touch, kisses his palm and whispers, breath ghosting against it. </p><p>“And yet, you have now as have I.” He agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>